


so lose your mind, lose track of time

by everyshootingstar



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: Sometimes, Nicky can tell when it's coming; the unpleasant sharp ache in his left heel, an ache so sharp and so ingrained in his being, even immortality hadn't taken it away after he'd died.He'd never known what caused it, why sometimes walking hurt more than getting shot, nor could he really pinpoint when it started, the time before his death muddled as the years continue to pass—obviously there wasn't anything physically wrong, his body healing itself even with the smallest of injuries; but every so often when he's overdone it, he wakes with an ache, stumbles out of bed as the pain makes itself known by spreading into the arch of his foot, throbbing with every step he takes.Joe gives Nicky a foot massage.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 183





	so lose your mind, lose track of time

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4011.html?thread=1223083#cmt1223083) kink meme prompt. threw in my personal headcanon about chronic injuries being something that still sorta stick with you after your first death, even as an immortal. 
> 
> title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdOMWO68fMM) by keiynan lonsdale
> 
> dedicated to the time my phyiscal therapist shoved her thumb against my achilles tendon trying to loosen the tension and my entire leg jumped like a livewire lmao. 
> 
> but also, i just like....projected my foot pain onto nicky im sorry. at least he gets a nice foot massage. me? i get ice packs and a water bottle lmao. ~~also in case ur curious the sharp pain in the heel is bursitis and the arch pain is planar fasciitis hahaha~~
> 
> ANYWAY there's a happy ending. one day ill write them actually fucking! instead of mentioning it! 
> 
> find me on tumblr at [alienhaus](https://alienhaus.tumblr.com) send me prompts or just come chat!

Sometimes, Nicky can tell when it's coming; the unpleasant sharp ache in his left heel, an ache so sharp and so ingrained in his being, even immortality hadn't taken it away after he'd died.

He'd never known what caused it, why sometimes walking hurt more than getting shot, nor could he really pinpoint _when_ it started, the time before his death muddled as the years continue to pass—obviously there wasn't anything _physically_ wrong, his body healing itself even with the smallest of injuries; but every so often when he's overdone it, he wakes with an ache, stumbles out of bed as the pain makes itself known by spreading into the arch of his foot, throbbing with every step he takes.

It's nothing terrible, nothing he can't _handle_ , but the first few steps, from the moment he stands to the first time he puts weight on the heel of his foot, they're always the hardest, and in the privacy of their bedroom, in the silence of the safe house they'd managed to find, he lets himself wince, stumble a little at the sudden jab of pain directly in the center of his heel.

He pauses a moment to dig a pair of house shoes out from under a stray armchair shoved into the corner of the room, letting an inaudible sigh out as his foot is cushioned, although poorly, from the hardwood of the floor.

(Distantly, he can hear Joe's voice, warm and concerned, the last time this had happened, asking him if he'd prefer softer shoes, something with a thicker sole, more cushion and how Nicky had brushed him off, quietened him with a kiss and told him not to worry too much.)

Slipping out into the hallway, he slowly trudges down towards the kitchen, each step getting easier, the pain becoming something he can _almost_ ignore.

When he steps into the kitchen, Andy's there, sitting at the small table settled off to one side drinking from a mug of coffee—neither of them say anything, but he sees Andy glance down at his feet and then she looks at him sympathetically and well, he supposes, now after everything, she'd be the one to _understand._

He rests a hand on her shoulder as he passes, and then he's pulling down two mugs to pour coffee into, offering Andy a tired smile and a little nod, before he's heading back towards the kitchen door, his mind already back on their bed and Joe, still warm and sleepy.

The bedroom is still quiet when he enters, Joe's form still under the blanket and Nicky smiles to himself, moving across the floor and placing both cups of coffee down onto the side table before he's stepping out of his shoes and crawling back into bed, fitting himself against Joe's side, carefully slipping his foot between Joe's leg and the bed. He hums softly, pressing his face into Joe's hair, holding him close.

“Does your foot hurt, my heart?” Joe mumbles sometime later, voice heavy and thick with sleep, shifting in Nicky's arms.

Nicky hums again, not quite answering, and Joe shifts more, lifting his head to peer down at Nicky, “I heard your steps earlier, they're uneven. You were limping,” he presses his lips to Nicky's cheek, then his jaw, “You don't have to hide from me.”

“I'm not hiding,” Nicky says softly, amused, “You're delirious when you wake up, Joe,” He turns his head, catching Joe's mouth in a quick kiss, “And it's not that bad, not this time, I'll just take it easy today.”

Joe hums, letting his forehead drop down against Nicky's shoulder, nuzzling into his shirt, “At least let me give you a foot massage,” he murmurs, “ _Please_?”

Nicky laughs, running his fingers through Joe's hair, “I'm not going to say no,” he says, fond, as he gently scratches his nails against Joe's scalp, “I brought you coffee, do you want it now?” he asks.

A soft noise leaves Joe's mouth and he presses up into Nicky's touch, “Later,” he mumbles, “Let me take care of you first,” he opens his eyes and looks up at Nicky, grinning, “Think you can part with my hair long enough for me to get the oil?”

A shake of his head and Nicky lets his hand drop from Joe's hair, “Go ahead then,” he says, lips curled up in a soft smile, “Far be it from me to keep you away from something you want.”

Joe presses a kiss to Nicky's lips, pulling back with a happy look, eyes crinkled at the corners, filling Nicky with warmth and fondness as he watches Joe slip out of bed, taking a moment to stretch his arms high above his head, his light sleep shirt riding up to expose the small of his back.

Nicky sighs somewhat dreamily, rolling over onto his back, head pillowed on a stack of Joe's pillows as he watches the man he loves move across the room to dig through one of the drawers in the dresser.

When Joe turns, he's still smiling, “Comfortable, love?” he asks, walking back over to the bed and taking a seat at the foot of it, right by Nicky's left foot and when Nicky nods, eyes slipping half closed, Joe carefully wraps his hand around Nicky's ankle, guiding his foot into his lap.

“Make sure you tell me if something hurts too bad, alright?” Joe asks softly, rolling the cuff of Nicky's sleep pants up, “I want this to be enjoyable for you.”

Nicky just hums, “Your hands are like magic, my love,” he says, slipping his hands under his head, scooting down the bed a little bit more so his foot rests more comfortably in Joe's lap. “I've never felt pain when you do this for me,” he murmurs, wiggling his toes against Joe's stomach teasingly.

Joe shakes his head, a besotted smile curving his lips as he grabs the bottle of massage oil from where he'd placed it on the bed, “I know your tells, darling,” he teases, “And I'm sorry, but that little squinty face you make when I press my thumb into your heel _isn't_ because you find it pleasing.”

“ _Joe_ ,” Nicky says patiently, pressing his toes against Joe's stomach again, “I thought you were going to take care of me, not tease me.” He bites his lower lip, widening his eyes a little, staring down at Joe, “My foot _really_ hurts right now, I could use your _touch_ , darling.”

Joe snorts this time, shaking his head, “You're so full of shit, dear,” he says, but he's popping open the bottle of oil, squeezing a little into his palm to warm. “Seriously, if I need to stop—”

“—let you know and you'll stop, I know,” Nicky cuts him off gently, “Trust me, if I couldn't handle it, I'd let you know, but you're right, it is a little uncomfortable at first, but it gets better after a few minutes,” he lifts his foot and rests it on Joe's knee, pressing his toes into Joe's pants, “Now, please? Take care of me, my love.”

Shifting on the bed, he crosses his legs as he takes Nicky's foot gently, pressing both thumbs into the arch, rubbing small, tight circles into the tense muscle, “Dear heart, I think we should do this more often. I'm not sure feet are supposed to be this tense.” he murmurs, shifting his grip so he can cradle Nicky's heel with one hand, pressing his thumb harder against the soft stretch of skin just under the ball of his foot.

Nicky huffs out something like a laugh, already feeling warm and flushed just from Joe's careful touch, “Honestly, I don't think I'd be able to handle it if you did this more often,” he says, bringing his arm up to rest over his eyes. “You've barely touched me and I don't think I'll be much of a conversation partner soon.”

Joe hums, a little smirk curling at the edges of his mouth, “You've got such sensitive feet, how do you manage to walk without getting hard, my love?” he teases, dragging his thumb down towards Nicky's heel, spreading the warm oil across his skin. When he presses against the center of his heel, Nicky jerks, hissing softly and Joe glances up, watching the lower part of Nicky's face, the way his mouth goes slack the longer Joe rubs at that one spot.

Nicky makes a noise in his throat, letting his arm drop so he can look down at Joe through half-lidded eyes, fingers bunching in the blanket as Joe continuously presses against the tender skin in the center of his heel, but when he curls his toes, trying to push his foot _into_ the sensation, Joe stops, shushes his protests and moves back up to the arch of his foot, “Don't tense up, love. That defeats the whole purpose of this.”

“I'm frustrated you're right,” Nicky manages to say, letting go of the blanket to cover his face again. “I'm trying to relax but I think this is just making it _hard_ ,” he mumbles against his arm.

Joe laughs softly, “Hard?” he asks, sliding his thumb further up, pressing into the ball of his foot, gently dragging his thumbnail against the undersides of his toes, “I've just gotta find the right places,” he starts, shifting his grip so he's able to press both thumbs against the ball of Nicky's foot, working out the tension there, “And then you sorta just, _melt_ ,” he murmurs teasingly, watching as Nicky starts to go lax under his touch.

Nicky flaps his hand lazily, eyes closing as he sinks into the sensation, making an urgent noise in his throat when Joe's touch moves down, down, _down_ , back to his heel, one thumb pressed to the outside on each side, rubbing slow, oh so slow and Nicky exhales shakily, a high noise leaving his mouth when Joe's fingers move to his achilles, pressing _in_ enough to make his entire leg _jolt_.

“Feel good?” Joe asks with a little grin, and when Nicky nods, lips parted as he draws in a deep breath, he does it _again_ , laughing happily at the tortured groan that leaves Nicky's mouth, cradling Nicky's foot close so he doesn't accidentally kick him.

“ _Joe_ ,” Nicky groans out, shifting his other foot around restlessly, pressing his heel into the bed, “Joe, this is _too much_ ,” he mumbles, shaking his head side to side, making Joe look up at Nicky, who looks _debauched_ , his cheeks and chest flushed, one hand in his own hair, tugging at the strands, and further down, Joe can see the beginnings of a wet spot where Nicky's dick tents his pants.

“It always shocks me just how sensitive your feet are, darling,” Joe murmurs, and almost immediately, Nicky can feel the shift in the atmosphere, can feel the way Joe's touch turns less firm and more teasing, fingers casually following the line of his achilles back down to his heel, “How just giving you an innocent foot rub can cause you to get so needy,” he grins, pressing a slick thumb into his arch again, “I'm just trying to alleviate your pain, baby.” he teases.

Nicky huffs, tries to kick at Joe with his other foot, but Joe just pushes it away with a laugh, “Stop being an ass, my heart. You're the one who offered to do this,” he says, words breaking off into a low groan when Joe drags his nail down the center of Nicky's foot, “ _Fuck_ , okay, okay, you've made your point about my sensitive feet,” he says, arm falling back to the bed again just so he can hold onto the blanket. “Please Joe, you're supposed to be taking care of me.”

Joe smiles, something soft and almost secret, leaning down to press a light kiss against the top of Nicky's foot, “I am taking care of you, love.” he murmurs, “You know this, otherwise you wouldn't let me do this.” He pauses only for a moment, long enough to get more oil warmed in his hand before he's back to massaging Nicky's foot, fingers gentle, careful, “We both know you like how this makes you feel.”

Nicky presses his other heel deeper into the bed, hips arching up off the bed, searching for some sort of friction, “ _Joe_ ,” he breathes out, “Joe, I'm _begging_ you.”

The bed shifts as Joe stretches one of his legs out, pressing his foot between the sprawl of Nicky's legs, “What exactly are you begging for, love?” he asks patiently, pressing his toes lightly against the bulge in Nicky's pants. “Do you need some help with that?”

A gasp and Nicky tries to press his hips up against Joe's foot, makes a pained noise when Joe just hums and pulls it back, “Joe, _yes_ , I need help. Please help me, _please_.”

Joe smiles, moves his foot back, pressing the ball of it against Nicky's dick, “I'm going to continue with the massage,” he murmurs, “If you want to come, you're going to have to do it yourself,” he says gently, biting back a laugh when Nicky starts rocking up against it, just small, short jerks of his hips. “I love seeing you like this,” he says with a little sigh, digging his thumbs into the top of Nicky's foot, massaging downwards towards his toes.

Nicky hums, tilting his head back as he reaches down, fingers brushing over the top of Joe's foot, mumbling something under his breath as he presses down on Joe's foot, moving it slowly against his dick, mouth falling open as he _finally_ gets the friction he needs.

“Smart,” Joe teases softly, eyes nothing but fond as he watches Nicky get himself off, long fingers clutching at his foot tightly as he tries to keep his hips moving in time with each press of Joe's foot; not that he seems to be doing a very good job at it, already half out of his mind with pleasure.

Joe shifts his foot, rocking it against the hard line of Nicky's dick, and the low keening sound Nicky lets out makes Joe's grip on his foot tighten briefly, before he relaxes again, letting Nicky's foot slip from his grip to rest against his thigh. “Come on, my heart,” he murmurs, pressing his foot harder against Nicky's dick, “The sooner you come, the sooner I can get back to massaging your foot,” he presses again, heel digging into the base of Nicky's dick _briefly_ before Nicky's gasping out his name, the wet spot on his pants growing slowly as he releases, shuddering under Joe's foot.

“That's it, baby,” Joe coos, petting over Nicky's dick a few more times before pulling his foot away and focusing his attention back on Nicky's foot, “I'm almost done now,” he says softly, and Nicky makes a noise in his throat, “I know, I know,” he interrupts him, “You want to get me off too and I do appreciate that, but all you've got to do is lay right there, dear heart,” he murmurs, “Once I'm done with your feet, you should be hard again, yeah?” he says, mostly to himself, knows Nicky is barely paying attention, floating too much to really take in Joe's words. “Once you're hard, I'm going to get myself ready and ride you,” his voice is low and steady, and the fog must be clearing from his orgasm because Nicky makes a soft, urgent noise, trying to pull his foot away from Joe. “No, no, darling. Not yet. I'm not done,” he says patiently.

Nicky covers his face again, half wonders if the torture he's put through when it comes to these massages are worth it; but then Joe's pressing his thumb firmly into his heel again, into that _one spot_ that always _aches_ and Nicky makes a low, wounded noise in his throat and decides that _yeah_ , it's worth it.


End file.
